narutorpgislandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Großer Sturmkrieg
Der Große Sturmkrieg (嵐大戦, "Arashi Taisen") war ein einjähriger Konflikt zwischen Kumogakure und Kirigakure. Insgeheim wurde er von Obito Uchiha durch den Yondaime Mizukage in die Wege geleitet, um Kumogakure an der weiteren Verfolgung von Saiki Uchiha zu hindern und die Jinchūriki von Kumogakure aus ihrer sicheren Position aufs Schlachtfeld zu locken. Vorgeschichte Bereits zu Amtszeiten des Sandaime Raikage stritten Kumogakure und Kirigakure um Besitzrechte für die Insel Saikōjima, einer Insel vor dem Festland von Kaminari no Kuni. Da auf der Insel ein seltenes chakraabsorbierendes Erz existiert, begannen beide frühzeitig mit der Errichtung von Minen für den Abbau. Nachdem es jedoch zu mehreren kämpferischen Auseinandersetzungen auf der Insel gekommen war, schlossen die Dörfer einen Friedensvertrag miteinander ab, der Saikōjima zur neutralen Zone erklärte und sämtliche Aktivitäten dort eingestellte. Jahre später erfuhr Akatsuki von dem geheimen Erz und begann es für ihre Zwecke nutzen zu wollen. Unter Beeinflussung des Mizukage durch Obito Uchiha gelang es einigen Shinobi Saikōjima unbemerkt zu betreten und eine kleine Menge des Erzes nach Kirigakure bringen. Unter der Leitung von Utsubo untersuchte die Forschungsabteilung das Material und es gelang ihenen den Prototypen einer Chakrakanone entwickeln, welche sich die Eigenschaften des Erzes zunutze machte. Um jedoch eine ausgereifte Version der Kanone bauen zu können, die Akatsuki insgeheim für die Nutzung der Biju als Waffen vorgesehen hatte, ordnete Obito durch den Mizukage die geheime Errichtung einer Forschungsstation auf der Insel an, was ein klarer Verstoß gegen den Friedensvertrag war. Als Saiki Uchiha aus Kumogakure floh begann Akatsuki Informationen über die Forschungsstation zu streuen. Obito versorgte damit mehrere Ziele: zum einen wollte er einen Konflikt der beiden Dörfer provozieren und speziell die Fushitai so von Saikis Spur abzubringen. Zudem sollten sowohl Kumogakure als auch Kirigakure durch die anhaltenden Kämpfe gezwungen werden ihre Jinchūriki in den Konflikt zu integrieren, um so das Nibi und Hachibi aus ihren Verstecken herauszulocken. Zudem hoffte er, verborgen vor Nagato, die Zerstörung der Chakrakanone durch Kumogakure zu erreichen, da dieser mit dem Tsuki no Me Keikaku bereits eine andere Verwendung für die Bijū hatte. Kriegsverlauf Erste Auseinandersetzungen Als Antwort auf die neuen Informationen entsendet Kumogakure die Sennyū Teisatsu Shōtai als Aufklärungstrupp nach Saikōjima, um die mögliche Verletzung des Friedensvertrages zu untersuchen. Auf der Insel angekommen entdecken sie dank Yasuis sensorischen Fähigkeiten die unterirdische Forschungseinrichtung von Kirigakure im Inneren der Mine. Nachdem sie die wenigen Wachen außer- und innerhalb der Anlage ausgeschaltet haben, gelingt es ihnen bis in den zentralen Raum vorzudringen, wo sich die Chakrakanone derzeit im Bau befindet. Dort angekommen nehmen sie Utsubo und die restlichen Wissenschaftler gefangen, allerdings erreicht einer von ihnen den Alarmschalter. Als daraufhin hin mehrere Anbu erscheinen, nimmt Gatai Utsubo als Geisel. In diesem Moment löst sich das Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu in Zurui und tötet - sich ihrer Aufgabe als Spion von Akatsuki bewusstwerdend – ihr Team. Rima stirbt ebenfalls kurze Zeit später, nachdem Zurui den Anbu seine Position verraten hat. Gemäß ihrer Aufgabe kehrt sie für Akatsuki nach Kumogakure zurück und berichtet dem Raikage von den Errungenschaften Kirigakures und dem Tod ihres Teams. Der Raikage beginnt daraufhin hin die Mobilisierung seiner Truppen und lässt verstärkt die Südküste des Reiches bewachen. Während gelingt es Utsubo und seinem Team die Chakrakanone zu vollenden. An Antrieb für die neue Waffe wird ein Mitglied des Yuki-Clans ausgewählt, der mit der Maschine verbunden wird. Aufgeladen durch sein Chakra feuert die Kanone einen Chakraimpuls an, der, bestehend aus Hyōtonchakra, die Ōkyūkaigan trifft und vollständig mit allen dort befindlichen Shinobi vereist. Ausweitung der Konflikte thumb|left|200px|A bespricht die Situation mit dem Rat Durch die überraschende Vernichtung der Truppen an der Ōkyūkaigan gelingt es Kirigakure schnell einen Brückenkopf auf dem Festland zu errichten und sich von dort aus ins Landesinnere vorzukämpfen. Da Kumogakure durch seine vorherigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Konohagakure geschwächt ist und viele der erfahrenen Shinobi an die Fronten geschickt werden, um den Vormarsch aufzuhalten, übergibt der Daimyō dem Raikage Sondervollmachten zur Beförderungen begabter Genin ohne Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung. Unter ihnen befinden sich auch Hitomi Niji, Aorai Takahane, Nobuo Tetsurin, Mayui, Natsui und Sayuri, die bereits kurze Zeit als Verstärkung an verschiedene Bereiche der Kampfgebiete geschickt werden. Eine schnelle Eingreiftruppe, unter anderem bestehend aus mehreren Mitgliedern des Takahane-Clans, werden in ein großes Waldgebiet nahe der der Ōkyūkaigan entsandt, um mithilfe einer Guerillataktik die Kiri-Nin zu verlangsamen. Nach mehreren kleinen Scharmützeln gewinnen die Ninja aus Kumogakure nach und nach die Oberhand, bis Kirigakure ein Rauchsignal zündet und sich zurückzieht. Als kurze Zeit später ein weiterer Impuls der Chakrakanone den Wald trifft und große Teile des Gebietes vereist, kommen fast alle Mitglieder der Eingreiftruppe um. Zahlenmäßig unterlegen und mit mehreren Verletzten, befiehlt Kirai Takahane den Rückzug, thumb|200px|Manabu und die anderen verteidigen den Zugang zur Burg Etwa sechs Monate nach Kriegsbeginn sind Manabu, Miyai, Nobuo, Ren und Hitomi Teil der Garnison der Festung Shikimon, die aufgrund ihrer Funktion als Bollwerk einen wichtigen Zugangspunkt vor Kumogakure einnimmt. Trotz der zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit gelingt es ihnen die Festung gegen die mehr als einhundert Anbu lange genug zu halten, bis Verstärkung eintrifft und die Feinde zum Rückzug gezwungen werden. Der Sieg bei Shikimon führt dazu, dass der Vormarsch zu erliegen kommt. Um das Blatt wieder zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden, beschließt der Rat von Kirigakure eine zweite Offensive an der Togekaigan zu starten und mit einer weiteren Streitmacht von Osten her Kumogakure anzugreifen. Um den Krieg weiter die Länge zu ziehen lässt Akatsuki durch den Mizukage eine Schriftrolle in den Besitz von Kumogakures Nachrichtendienst fallen, um auf die Invasion vorbereitet zu sein. Team Tarashi und zahlreiche weitere Chūnin und Jōnin können so die Landung abwehren. Später entsendet der Raikage viele seiner Jōnin, darunter Tarashi und Yuzui, um die feindlichen Truppen weiter unter Druck zu setzen. Weiterhin wird ein kleines Team losgeschickt, um die Chakrakanone zu zerstören und den Chefingenieur eventuell gefangen zu nehmen. Endphase Da die Jinchūriki jedoch bisher nicht zum Einsatz kamen, will Obito den Raikage aus der Reserve locken. Zurui benutzt daraufhin ihr Jikūkan Ninjutsu, um eine große Anzahl von Kiri-Nin hinter der Front direkt ins Dorf zu bringen. Folgt